


And The Diner Sex

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after hours. Caroline wants herself a little Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Diner Sex

“Owe! Caroline!”

A pie falls loudly off the counter when Max reaches back to rub the sore spot on her head, still pouting when she turns back.

“Sorry,” Caroline gives a little laugh and apologizes half heartedly before she slips her hands smoothly up Max’s legs, underneath the skirt of her uniform and the plants another kiss on the brunette’s collar bone.

“Your ‘you’re too short to do this standing’ excuse is making me suspicious--” Max replies, the initial pain caused by her head hitting the hot light above her long gone and replaced by something a lot more enjoyable. She closes her eyes against the warm kisses along her neck and sighs. “I think you just like the fact that Oleg has no clue all this girl-on-girl keeps happening in his station. Do you get some sick, dark pleasure out of this?”

“Well, yeah that’s the whole point.”

Max laughs when Caroline kisses that little spot bellow her ear. The one that makes her nervous. “I don’t think this is the most unsanitary thing that’s happened in this place anyway.”

“Max--” Caroline suddenly stops, pulling back with a deep grimace, “--are you going to talk all through this?”

“I thought you liked dirty talk.”

The blonde shakes her head, unable to help that charm that she fell for in the first place and unable to argue with the way Max urges her forward and then thoroughly kisses her, so slowly and deeply that it makes Caroline’s spine tingle in the best way possible. But for all her bravado, Max really does turn quickly to putty in under Caroline’s touch.

Max’s back arches and she presses Caroline tightly against her. With her sitting on the kitchen counter and Caroline standing in her recycled stiletto hills, Max is at Caroline’s mercy fairly quickly.

Sex in public places was never Caroline’s thing before she met Max. And it’s not like they only have sex in public, but sometimes, Caroline looks at Max underneath the crappy Diner light and all that pale skin and deep red lips and Caroline can’t help herself. And tonight, after everyone was gone and it was just the two of them--well how could she let an opportunity like that go? That’s not what Channings do. Not to mention, it doesn’t take long at all to convince Max.

It took a single kiss to the back of her neck this time.

Max moans and somewhere as she throws her head back, something Caroline guesses is a curse word is said in a groan when Caroline pulls and pulls--and pulls against at the front zipper of Max’s uniform as far as it goes. “I hate these stupid uniforms…” She grunts and then licks whatever she’s exposed of Max’s cleavage while her hand finds an unexpected surprise between the girl’s legs. She lifts her head with an utter look of shock on her face. “Max! You’re not wearing any underwear!”

“I saw you eyeballing my boobs earlier, I kind of knew where it was going so I thought I’d save you the trouble.”

Caroline stares back her jaw to the floor, her chest heaving and growing more and more aroused with every breath. “Okay, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to get off the counter.”

“But I’m all comfy?”

“Yes and I was going to be all--Humphrey Bogart and just give you yours until your legs felt like jelly but you just made me really horny so you’re going to have to share.”

Max rolls her eyes, pretending it’s a great task to jump off the counter. “Fine.” But her feigned annoyance is quickly replaced by evident lust as she pulls Caroline in by the waist and kisses her harder than before.

Hands grow restless quickly and soon Caroline doesn’t even care that she most likely has red lipstick smeared all over her face because Max has just done this thing with her hand that fucks her and rubs against her clit at the same time and makes her lose her breath. She gasps and momentarily forgets what she’s doing, until Max’s hips move and she grunts her displeasure against another searing kiss, reminding Caroline that Max is in fact wet and pulsating around two of the blonde’s fingers.

The scratchy material of their uniforms folds an wrinkles with every persistent push of angled wrists and the silence in the Diner is broken by every moan, sigh and whisper until there is gasping and desperate panting. A tray of clean utensils falls onto the floor when a particularly exuberant counter motion pushes both bodies harder against the counter.

“Shit!” Max exclaims in between giggles that quickly become a deep groan when Caroline grabs Max’s breast and squeezes when she comes with a choked cry.

Max’s own body responds in kind and she is thankful for the counter being so sturdy because it’s holding them both up quite nicely. She presses her face to Caroline’s chest and she gasps as her body stills suddenly and then gives into that familiar quiver that comes with her orgasm.

“Thanks, that was good,” Caroline half mumbles-half moans.

A moment later, when they’re catching their breath and able to stand on their own two feet, Max looks over at Caroline and says, “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“You were lying about your orgasm face. It’s not that stupid one you showed me that time at the bar.”

“No?” The blonde replies as she wipes the last of Max’s lipstick off her mouth.

“Nuh-uh. Let’s make a sex tape and I’ll show you what I’m talking about.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline heads straight for the swinging door, “Max, drop it, it’s not going to happen.”

“We’ll see.”

END


End file.
